Creamy Goodness
by Wuddlypums
Summary: What's Fayt dreaming of? You'll have to read to find out XD AlbelxFayt. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Star Ocean fanfic. I wrote this because I was forced to by a friend.

FxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxA

_Sweat beaded on his face and poured down his back. His skin glistened from his thin yet strong arms to his powerful thigh that peeked through the high slit in his outfit. He started to pant from the energy exertion he wasn't used to anymore. Pausing briefly to shake the hair from his eyes he lunged again but missed his mark. Quickly zigzagging he caught up to his opponent and this time metal clashed against metal. _

The other man was tiring from the intense match but he didn't want to back down. He glanced at his sparring partner and grinned at the determination he saw in his eyes. Swinging his sword again and again he tried to knock the older man's sword out of his hands…or at least slow him down. When he stopped to catch his breath he couldn't help but stare. His eyes grazed the lithe body and contemplated its abilities when he almost got nicked on his shoulder.

Glaring he attacked back only to be blocked by the other sword. The men continued swinging, grunting and occasionally calling out their attacks. After a few minutes of fighting though the one man lost his concentration again…'Why must his shirt cling like that…and not cover his stomach…'

He was lost in thought for too long because the next thing he knew he was flat on his back.

"Heh heh heh," the purple wearing man laughed, "he who hesitates is lost." The young man sighed and tried to get up but was pushed back to the ground.

"Not so fast little worm. First I must collect my prize for winning."

The black and golden haired man straddled the other mans hips and watched as the boy's expression changed from surprised to confused to aroused. "Anyone would have noticed the way you were looking at me."

With a tug of the sash his skirt was off leaving him with more flexibility to grind into the younger man groin. There was nothing underneath the skirt.

The defeated one shut his eyes to concentrate on the very good sensation of having his cock being rubbed by another man's. He let out a happy moan as felt a hand rake down his chest and under his shirt and he gasped as the clawed hand followed. He felt his pants being undone and opened his eyes to see the older man leaning into him.

As the winner placed his clawed hand on the boy to steady himself and worked the other hand under the waistband he leaned in and said, "Fayt…Fayt…Fayt!"

"Maggot! Wake up!" Albel snarled while shoving Fayt roughly, "It's time to go!" After seeing Fayt was awake he stormed out the door.  
A dazed Fayt got up and sat on the edge of his bed. Fayt rubbed his eyes and considered rubbing another part of his body that still was reacting to the dream he had. 'Why did he have to wake me up before the end of my dream?'

FxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxA

After the universes near death experience Fayt and Albel had decided to use their second chance to its full potential. They spent their time exploring new worlds hoping to find a place where they would be well needed.

When Albel's nightmares started slowing in frequency Fayt began experiencing a whole different type of dream. His dreams usually consisted of just him and Albel and while Albel might've found the dreams scary Fayt always wished he could fall back asleep. Fayt's dreams never reached their full potential. Instead of waking happy with a little sticky mess Fayt usually awoke breathing deeply and aching for release.

After collecting his bearings Fayt arose and prepared for the day. The men enjoyed a delicious breakfast and then started exploring the city they arrived at late the night before.

Fayt and Albel spent the morning talking to the locals and stocking up on supplies in shops. The city core was quite busy with shoppers bustling about but there was a friendly atmosphere which Fayt found relaxing. This planet's technology seemed to be comparable to that of Earth's so Fayt didn't have to worry about UP3 violations.

Walking into a store the little bell over the door jingled and Fayt stopped abruptly. "Out of my way worm!" Albel spat out while pushing Fayt aside. Receiving no response Albel looked over at Fayt to see him still gawking at the display case.

"What's with the foolish look?" Albel snapped.

Fayt just blinked and continued gazing before him. What lay before his eyes were enough pastries, pies, puddings and cakes to satisfy an army. Fayt was dumbfounded because it had been months since he saw such an assortment of desserts.

"Humph," Albel said as he strode off to examine the store.

Fayt gulped, licked his lips and walked closer to the tempting treats. He contemplated the serious issue for several minutes finally deciding to buy two treats. One was a small pie bursting with jam filling. The other treat was a long, round fluffy cake filled with whip cream-like filling.

After making his 346 Fol purchase, Fayt rushed outside towards a small nearby park. By the time Albel had sauntered over Fayt had devoured his entire jam filled pie. Feeling some remorse for finishing so quickly Fayt decided to really enjoy his second treat.

Taking the cake in his hands Fayt began to lick away the excess filling that squirted out the end. Enjoying the cream so much he promptly stuck his tongue in the one end and began licking as far as his tongue could reach. When his tongue could reach no further he would nibble at the cake until he tasted the creamy goodness again. Fayt continued his nibbling and licking pattern until the cake was done. Only when he was finished did he notice Albel looking strangely at him.

FxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxA

That night Fayt and Albel were tired after spending the whole day exploring the city. When they reached the new inn Fayt quickly checked them in and they retired for the night.

As Fayt snuggled in his comfy queen sized bed he wondered what he would dream that night. His head filled with pleasant thoughts Fayt drifted off to sleep…

_Fayt looked at Albel who was sitting across from him at the picnic table. Albel still had the weird look on his face. _

"What?" Fayt said a bit annoyed.

Albel appeared flustered for a second but quickly recovered, "You can't even eat properly you worthless maggot! …You have some white stuff on your face."

Fayt wiped at his face but couldn't seem to find the stray filling.

"Humph!" seemingly annoyed with Fayt's incompetence at cleaning himself, Albel leaned over and roughly licked his face.

"Alb-mmphlb!" Fayt began talking as he was interrupted by Albel's mouth.

Albel paused for a second to let Fayt breathe and then he continued kissing, sucking and licking with such vigour that Fayt had to join in.

As Albel licked up Fayt's jaw and started nibbling on his earlobe Fayt breathless suggested, "Wh-y don't we go…somewhere more pri-vate."

When they reached the door Fayt paused a bit with his hand on the doorknob. Although he was very aroused and wanted to continue he was momentarily frightened at what Albel might have in mind.

"Don't be such a pussy! Let's get on with it!" Albel said opening the door.

Pushing Fayt down on the bed Albel grabbed Fayt's groin making Fayt groan and wriggle.

"Heh I knew you'd like that," Albel said quickly rid Fayt of his clothing, "Let's see if I can make you scream." Albel again reached for Fayt while continuing his "threats".

Fayt, barely listening to Albel, concentrated on the sensations coursing through his body. He did pay attention though when the hands were removed. Whimpering Fayt opened his mouth to beg for more when he was roughly shook.

"Fayt?" Abel said roughly, "What's with that incessant moaning?"

"Huh?" he replied groggily, "Albel…weren't you going to-"

Albel stopped his shaking and quickly stepped back when he noticed Fayt's arousal.

Fayt awoke, blushing profusely. "I'm okay Albel. Get back to bed."

Albel looked at the floor and then stared into his green eyes. "Er…perhaps you want to…take care of your…problem."

Fayt just blinked. 'I must be still dreaming…'

FxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxAxFxA

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Please review. Be nice and maybe I'll write more…


End file.
